The use of separation modules, such as chromatography columns or cartridges, in a parallel configuration has a potential to increase flexibility in pilot and process scale bio-manufacturing. Flexibility is increased by the ability to build a larger system of required capacity from a number of standardized modules. However, there are a number of problems associated with this concept when using chromatography columns of prior art.
One of the problems is that space requirements increase when using an arrangement of multiple columns configured in parallel, hereby increasing the overall footprint of the equipment when compared to the use of a single larger standard column. Another problem is that overall cost increases significantly when using a number of smaller prior art columns in parallel configuration compared to using a single large column. This problem is related to the fact that all individual columns of prior art that would be used in a parallel configuration need to provide mechanical rigidity in order to comply with design standards and pressure equipment directives.
Yet another problem is that fluid manifolds are required to connect the multiple columns in parallel, hereby increasing the overall complexity and cost of the installation. Complexity in fluid manifolds connecting prior art columns in parallel is also increased by the fact that essentially the same hold-up volume and pressure loss is required over all parallel fluid lines in the parallel configuration to enable the same residence time distribution over all columns in the parallel configuration required to achieve good overall chromatographic efficiency that is as good as when using a single column